The invention relates to carbanilic acid esters and a process of making the same.
The herbicidal activity of diurethanes is known (German Pat. No. 1,567,151). These agents, however, have only an unsatisfactory breadth of activity since they are without effect against certain important weeds. Besides, so far a good herbicidal activity against grass-type weeds has not been found, neither in preemergence nor postemergence application. These herbicides of the prior art, furthermore, have no specific compatibility with cotton and other plantation cultures and cannot readily be used in such agricultural areas.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a herbicidal agent which has a broad spectrum of activity against monocotyl- and dicotyl-weeds and is specifically highly compatible with cotton and other agricultural plants.